Lapin rusé, tigre idiot et chat moqueur
by Sam-Elias
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un lapin savant qui cherche un cobaye pour ses expériences peu conventionnelles. C'est l'histoire d'un tigre simplet qui accepte d'être étudié pour manger son repas favori. C'est l'histoire d'un chat espiègle qui ne rate jamais une occasion de railler ce couple atypique.


**Bonjour à tous !**

J'ai essayé de mettre une pointe d'humeur même si ce n'est pas ma "zone de confort" dans ce petit OS qui touche le monde de One Piece et j'espère avoir réussi !  
Cet OS est pour le fun et très sincèrement, je ne pense même pas coller au caractère des personnages mais, ce n'était pas le but de toute façon!

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Je vous laisse deviner -même si...-

**Résumé**: C'est l'histoire d'un lapin savant qui cherche un cobaye pour ses expériences peu conventionnelles. C'est l'histoire d'un tigre simplet qui accepte d'être étudié pour manger son repas favori. C'est l'histoire d'un chat espiègle qui ne rate jamais une occasion de railler ce couple atypique.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Oda ne veut pas me faire ce cadeau pour noël.

**Note: **Pas de "Entre rêve et réalité" cette semaine car, c'est une semaine un peu spécial et voilà ma contribution à noël !

* * *

**Lapin rusé, tigre idiot et chat moqueur.**

* * *

Normalement il est carnivore est sans pitié mais depuis quelques temps, une « sale petite bestiole » traine dans ses pattes.  
Toujours là –_à lui tourner autour_-, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de croquer plusieurs fois cet appétissant repas. Pourtant, ce n'est pas sans conséquence.  
Car une fois la morsure apposée, il est sur de voir des représailles arriver à son encontre.  
Il a beau être fort et l'un des animaux les plus féroces, il n'est rien face à cette adorable bestiole manipulatrice.  
D'ailleurs ici, nous avons encore une preuve de son incapacité à lui dire « non ». Il ne lui refuse jamais la moindre chose alors qu'il regrette toujours ses actes par la suite.

**_ Boit ça, s'il te plait.**

Fronçant les sourcils et sortant de la nuque bien accueillante du lapin savant, le bretteur –_à ces heures perdues_\- attrape le breuvage et en prend une gorgée.  
Ce n'est pas mauvais –_c'est ce qu'il se dit_\- et c'est pour ça qu'il absorbe tout ce liquide en un temps record.  
En réalité, l'apprenti chimiste à simplement donné le gout du rhum à la potion pour que celle-ci soit attrayante. Autant dire que ce tigre-là, ne se méfie d'absolument rien.

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est !?**

**_ J'essaie de créer un nouvel anxiolytique. Plus efficace et plus rapide. En ressens-tu les effets !?**

L'un en face de l'autre, l'un est aux aguets tandis l'autre attend une quelconque réaction non-désiré.  
Mais, rien ne se passe. Le sabreur est toujours éveillé et essaie de comprendre tant bien que mal les propos entendus et le médecin, pince sa lèvre de son échec cuisant.  
Croquant son pouce à la recherche d'une solution, les pensées de cet ébène s'éparpillent dans la pièce alors que l'affamé de service retrouve sa première occupation : Manger le médecin.  
Attrapant les lèvres appétissantes et sucrées de Law, il joue avec le muscle de ce lapin et observant les réactions de celui-ci, ce vert n'est même plus vexé d'être « ignoré » où simplement moins intéressant que les médicaments.  
Le regard sur le côté –_à la recherche d'une solution_\- mais suivant tout de même le baiser, le chirurgien laisse ce bretteur s'amuser tandis qu'une idée lui vient.

**_ Éloigne-toi, j'ai sans doute trouvé la solution.**

Repoussant celui qui se fait communément appelé « Marimo », Trafalgar se retourne à demi et approche sa main d'une éprouvette remplie de solution inconnue.  
Soupirant et se frappant le front par la même occasion, Zoro s'éloigne de son emmerdeur de petit-ami !? Peut-on l'appeler ainsi et se cogne à la porte.

**_ J'y vais Doc', t'es trop chiant. **

La réponse est inexistante et déjà plongé dans ses calculs et autres formules en tout genre, le noiraud ne fait pas attention à la planche de bois qui claque.  
Il préfère –_et de loin_\- se concentrer sur la mixture en préparation. Il doit absolument la terminée pour le soir-même.  
Il n'a pas d'autres choix possibles et c'est bien ça, qui le stress légèrement.  
Retournant sur le Sunny Go, l'algue marine au régime carnivore retrouve ses habitudes de fainéantises et de contrariétés.

**.**

La soirée étant arrivée plus vite que prévu, le médecin n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de forcer la main au Roronoa pour qu'il accepte de boire une nouvelle potion.  
Là, sur le pont du Sub Nautilus –_accoté au navire des Mugiwara_\- les deux s'apprêtent à rejoindre le chapeau de paille et les autres, pour une seule raison.  
Car Monkey D Luffy a décrété qu'il fallait organiser une sorte de fête pour célébrer un « réveillon » ou quelque chose du genre.  
Qu'il s'agissait d'une fête où les proches se rassemblaient et s'offraient des cadeaux. Apparemment, cette fête aurait même un nom : Noël.  
Personne n'en n'a jamais entendu parler mais tous connaissent le cadeau qui leurs feraient plaisir.

**_ Oi Marimo t'attends quoi pour ramener ton cul ici ! Tu crois que tout va se faire tout seul ! J'ai besoin de bras !**

**_ Démerde-toi tout seul, sourcil en vrille !**

**_ Alors oublie tout de suite tes litres d'alcools, tronche de cactus.**

Des éclairs apparaissent au travers de leurs regards et ne se participant pas de la conversation, le médecin note dans son carnet un mot –_un seul_\- « échec ».  
Frustré de ne pas parvenir à un résultat convenable, il commence à détester la soirée qui s'organise et continuant d'observer la dispute sans intérêt, une chose attire son regard.  
Le débit de voix du Roronoa, diminuerait-elle !?

**_ J'vais te faire bouffer tes plats, espèce de l-ove… …cook~**

Un bruit se fait entendre dans la seconde et juste après, on aperçoit une algue morte –_ou du moins inconsciente_\- sur le pont avant.  
Complètement détendu et amorphe, le bretteur ne bouge plus et « roupille » tranquillement –_enfin_\- !  
Surpris de ce qu'il voit, Sanji dépose ce qu'il a en main et rejoint le chirurgien de la mort –_d'un bond_\- pour connaitre les faits.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Marimo !?**

**_ Je crois avoir réussi, cuisinier-ya~. A force de parler de cadeau, le Mugiwara a réussi à me tenter et si tu le permets, je vais récupérer mon présent. **

**_ Qu'est-ce que…, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Trafalgar !?**

**_ Rien de bien méchant. Il est seulement paralysé pendant une heure tout au plus. Ce soir, nous ne serons pas de la fête. Désolé, cuisinier-ya~**

Estomaqué de ce qu'il entend, Sanji ne sait pas quoi répondre.  
Droguer une algue pour en faire ce que l'on veut et…, étrange. Étrange et tellement stupide que ça ressemble parfaitement à ces deux énergumènes.  
Observant le médecin attraper le vert pour l'attirer dans les tréfonds d'un bateau méconnu de ses sens, un long soupir s'échappe des lèvres du blond.  
Le déroulement des événements est insensé et pourtant –_quelque part_-, ça ne le choque même pas.

**_ Trafalgar… …, rien oublie.**

Tirant longuement sur son bâton de nicotine, Sanji retourne sur le Sunny. Il doit terminer de préparer les festivités et ne plus penser à ce qu'il vient de voir et d'entendre.  
C'est deux-là sont, soit très stupides, soit complètement à l'ouest. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se dit que Law aurait mieux fait de demander au vert de rester avec lui plutôt que de le droguer.  
L'autre n'aurait pas rechigné, il en est sûr et certain.  
De son côté et amenant le sabreur dans sa chambre, l'ébène marche au ralentis mais est tout de même satisfait.  
Déposant son « paquet » sur sa couche, un fin sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage et l'enfourchant et le déshabillant, un sentiment de satisfaction s'installe.

Scrutant son trophée, il peut sentir des pincements au niveau de son cœur et attrapant le haut du kimono du Roronoa, il le retire lentement.  
Zoro –_lui-_ est purement et simplement impuissant. Il ne sait pas s'il est conscient ou non.  
Seulement, il entend et ressent tout. C'est étrange, ce vert est sûr de ne pas dormir –_puisqu'il peut voir_\- et en même temps, il a l'impression que ses sens sont décuplés.  
Il ne peut pas bouger, seulement sentir des doigts le toucher et le caresser. Des doigts qui le font frissonner et frémir d'envie et voir ce médecin lui donne le sourire.  
Sourit mais s'étonne de voir une sorte de nœud se poser sur son torse. Qu'est-ce donc !?

**_ J'apprécie l'idée du Mugiwara-ya~ et je me suis permis de te prendre comme présent. Je vais te déballer tout doucement, Roronoa-ya~ **

Se penchant et prenant un baiser, Law se trouve satisfait de son produit et de l'humain attrapé.  
Jouant avec la cicatrice à l'œil du bretteur, l'excitation grandit et se contrôlant pour ne pas déraper immédiatement, le chirurgien tente de préciser certaines petites choses.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le médicament que tu as pris n'influe en rien sur tes fonctions physiques. Tu pourras retrouver ta mobilité dans une heure tout au plus et il accroit ton désir et ton appétit. Je les créé spécialement pour toi, Roronoa-ya~ soit reconnaissant. **

Se mouvant sur le bassin de l'alité, le médecin est tiraillé entre l'envie de jouer immédiatement et de noter ses trouvailles sur des pages encore vierges.  
C'est un soupir –_plus un gémissement_\- qui lui donne la solution et retirant son chapeau ainsi que la ceinture du Marimo, la nuit promet d'être longue.  
Sur le Sunny, la nuit sera également longue mais pour d'autres raisons.  
Et si les cadeaux seront échangés et appréciés, chacun leur tour, ils remercieront leur capitaine assoiffé de nourriture !

**.**

Assis au bar –_ou presque allongé sur celui-ci_\- le Marimo pourrait s'endormir.  
Frottant dans ses yeux, il ne pensait pas que faire la cuisine pouvait être aussi dur et épuisant –_et encore, il a été aidé-. _  
Épiant son résultat qu'il trouve médiocre, il n'entend même plus les moqueries de l'abruti blond devant lui. –_Il ne l'entend pas et ne veut pas répondre à ces questions_-.  
Tournant l'assiette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, il range celle-ci bien vite quand une porte se fait entendre et qu'un intrus entre dans les lieux.  
Jetant un coup d'œil, le vert ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de se redresser –_comme une sorte de chien apprivoisé-._  
Continuant son chemin jusqu'à la longue table, Trafalgar –_car c'est lui_\- s'y pose et s'étire une dernière fois discrètement.

**_ Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger, Trafalgar !?**

**_ S'il te plait, cuisinier-ya~**

Regardant dans la direction des deux rivaux, le noiraud voit une dispute s'engager –_querelle de quelques minutes_\- et ensuite, le Roronoa se diriger vers lui, les mains dans le dos.  
Intrigué et curieux, Law se fit d'abord au sourire moqueur que le doré porte, ensuite ce même médecin essaie de déchiffrer l'expression de ce visage face à lui.  
L'un à côté de l'autre maintenant, ils se fixent tous les deux pendant des secondes entières et si un geste se fait, il est amorcé par le lapin savant.  
Lapin qui se lèche les lèvres d'avoir pu en gouter d'autres.

**_ Est-ce que tu serais mon repas, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

**_ C'est bien pire que ça, Trafalgar. Attends juste et tu pourras te moquer du Marimo toute ta vie !**

Fixant le blondin rire sous cape, le noiraud ne comprend pas.  
Il se décide donc à fixer le vert encore proche de lui et pour une raison qu'il ignore celui-ci a pris une joli teinte carmin.  
Gêné et en même temps peu habitué, le Doc' essaie de prononcer quelques mots sans en avoir le temps puisqu'il se fait couper par une main sur sa bouche.  
Main qui appartient au bretteur.

**_ Je…- Luffy a dit qu'on devait offrir des trucs mais comme je savais pas quoi te donner et qu'on était occupé hier soir, je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire un repas alors tient ! C'est pour toi. …J'ai essayé et même si ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, c'est bon.**

Un éclat de rire se fait entendre –_celui de Sanji qui se fait tuer sur place par des émeraudes_\- et essayant de le jeter dehors à coup de pied, de poing et de tête, la chamaillerie s'envenime.  
Les onigiris sur la table ne ressemblent pas à grand-chose mais, touché par le geste, Law veut bien y gouter. Après tout, cela a été fait pour lui.  
Attrapant la première boule qui ressemble plus à un amas, il l'approche de sa bouche_ –se moquant de la bagarre_\- et croque généreusement dans celle-ci.  
Mâchant et avalant, un fin sourire se dessine sur le coin de ses lèvres et continuant son repas, il réussit à faire stopper le combat entre un blond « mort de rire » et un vert « vermillon de colère, de gêne et d'embarras ».

**_ C'est très bon. …Merci Roronoa-ya~ **

Soufflé des mots qu'il entend, le sabreur revient immédiatement à sa place –_près du médecin_\- et l'observant manger, un sourire satisfait se trace sur le visage de celui-ci.  
_…Son cœur rate un battement d'être heureux.  
_Ensuite, le Roronoa attrape le poignet du chirurgien et prenant la nourriture, il décide de lui-même de nourrir son médecin.  
Un instant se passe avant que Law ne décide de s'avancer vers cette main et son repas mais après cela, il ressemble à un lapin acceptant la nourriture de son maitre.

**_ Joyeux Noël, Doc'. Je suis content que tu apprécies. **

**_ Ah sérieusement vous allez me faire vomir si vous continuez ! Trafalgar, c'est un coup à être malade ce que tu manges-là et toi, Marimo, je t'ai jamais vu aussi idiot que maintenant ! Ton cas est désespéré. **

Continuant de nourrir le noiraud après avoir reçu un baiser et que celui-ci ne se plonge dans sa lecture, le vert essaie de répondre le plus calmement possible.  
Il s'en fout bien de ce que pense le blondinet. Lui, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a une certaine envie difficilement gérable qui commence à s'insinuer en lui.  
Il trouve le médecin mignon quand celui-ci le laisse faire et ne dit rien d'emmerdant et de trop intelligent pour lui.

**_ Au lieu de m'emmerder –de nous emmerder Ero-cook, pourquoi tu n'irais pas rendre visite à Penguin !**

**_ Qu-Quoi !? De quoi tu parles, saleté de Marimo !**

**_ … …Je crois que tu sais.**

Une cuillère en bois traverse la pièce pour atterrir sur la tête de l'algue mais l'essai est un échec.  
Attrapant la frimousse du docteur qui continue de se nourrir et de se cultiver, un baiser se montre et s'excusant de son absence, Zoro fonce droit vers son adversaire.  
La bataille s'enclenche peu de temps après ça et quittant la cuisine –_pour que celle-ci ne soit pas endommagé_-, l'ébène se retrouve seul avec son cadeau et son livre.  
Et là, alors que le calme envahis la pièce, il se dit que le chapeau de paille n'a pas que des mauvaises idées. Il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien réitérer ce jour de fête l'année prochaine, pourquoi pas.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, le lapin ne voit pas son nakama -_à la casquette_\- le rejoindre mais il entend parfaitement la question posée.

**_ Pourquoi le Roronoa et le cuisinier se disputent-ils cette fois !?**

**_ C'est à cause de toi. Roronoa-ya~ a parlé du penchant que cuisinier-ya~ éprouve pour toi. …Hn, et apparemment la réciproque serait vrai… !?**

**_ Je…, non capitaine ! Évidemment que non. Je euh, je dois y aller. J'ai oublié que Shachi avait besoin de moi.**

_-A cet instant, une souris timide du nom de Penguin vient de faire son apparition-.  
_Détalant rapidement, un sourire continue de traverser la frimousse du chirurgien et terminant son repas, il se dit qu'une sieste lui irait bien.  
Fermant son bouquin, il quitte les lieux sans faire le moindre bruit et s'arrêtant sur le pont pour observer cette bagarre sans réel sens, une dernière idée germe dans son esprit décalé et anormal.  
Une idée de savant sadique.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ si tu pouvais rapidement terminer cette bagarre ça m'arrangerais. J'aurais besoin de toi à l'infirmerie et la compensation sera à ton gout soit-en sur.**

Étant sur d'avoir été entendu, il quitte le Sunny pour rejoindre son navire et la pièce indiquée un peu plus tôt.  
Comme dit précédemment, Trafalgar Law est un lapin rusé, se servant de tous ses talents pour arriver à ses fins tandis que Roronoa Zoro, un tigre idiot qui s'empresse d'intensifier ses frappes pour gagner le plus rapidement possible et avoir sa « récompense ».  
Tout compte fait, on ne sait pas très bien si la notion de « noël » a été acquise mais l'essentiel est là, il faut offrir et recevoir avec beaucoup « d'amour » !

**[…]**

* * *

**Fin.**

J'espère que vous avez appréciés. Ce n'est pas un conte de noël mais bon, l'esprit y est et j'espère que ça vous a rendu heureux et que la magie de noël a opéré !  
**Je vous souhaites de Joyeuses fêtes et un très bon Noël à vous toutes et tous** ! ^-^

_Sub-Nautilus**:** le nom du bateau de l'équipage de Heart, c'est le seul nom que j'ai jamais entendu._

**L.**


End file.
